As Internet bandwidth has improved, online conferencing has grown in popularity. Online conferencing allows for geographically distant people to communicate more naturally than previous long-distance communication solutions like the telephone, e-mail, or instant messaging. However, with existing tools, the process of deploying and configuring online conferencing equipment can be difficult and time consuming, and may require the use of information technology specialists. This may be particularly true for mobile conferencing equipment, which may require configuration particular to a room in which they are deployed, limiting the flexibility of deploying the mobile equipment. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.